Every Heart
by writingissues
Summary: Some late night talks between Gajeel and Levy. Gajevy


The room was dark the only visible light that he could see when he woke up suddenly, was from the moon coming through their window. Gajeel breathed deeply as he sat up and then ran his hand through his thick black hair. He wasn't exactly sure why he woke up but it didn't matter as he closed his eyes laying back down breathing deeply in and out to relax.

It was then he heard the noise, a whimper of some kind, and suddenly Gajeel's eyes opened wide as he sat up looking around for the noise that was closer than what was comfortable for him. It took what seemed like minutes before he realized the source of the noise was from right beside him, where his very pregnant wife usually slept.

Gajeel could feel his heart pound against his chest almost into his ears it seemed as he reached over and touched her shoulder, Levy was laying on her side with one of those pregnancy pillows Lucy had gotten her, she was in love with the thing and if Gajeel was a lesser man he would feel jealous, well maybe a little. But as he touched her shoulder, he could feel her tiny body shake slightly and then the salty scent of tears reached him causing Gajeel to panic.

"Oi!" he growled almost, "Levy what's wrong?" his voice softened when she looked up at him in surprise, her face was wet and red and it caused his stomach to drop. "Levy…" he said again reaching out and touching the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." Levy grunted as she tried to sit up only managing to do so when Gajeel helped her against the pillows, her small hands touching her belly now in a way almost holding it if that was possible. Levy sniffed as she wiped a tear away. "I'm okay it's just hormones I promise." Gajeel's face was etched in worry and he didn't believe her, Levy was surprisingly someone that held her feelings inside the deeper or worrisome they were and he couldn't believe he let it get to a point where she was crying in the middle of the night.

 _What kind of husband was he?_

Gajeel grunted as he moved closer to her making their foreheads touch as he stared into her deep brown eyes. "That's a nice lie so what's the truth?" his voice was deep and low as he spoke this. "I'll arrest ya for anything less." which caused Levy to laugh slightly as she reached up and cupped his face.

"I'm fine…" she stopped as Gajeel glared at her in which Levy gave a sigh as she looked to the side and then back at him. "I've just been having some worries that's all." she let go of his face to press her hands against her large belly again, "ever since we found out we were having twins actually." she bite her lip.

"What's there to worry about?" Gajeel said as he sat next to her when Levy looked at him his face calm almost made her feel at ease.

 _Almost._

"Gajeel this…" she stopped as she placed her hands on her face, when she spoke again her voice was muffled, "this is serious."

"I know and I am serious." He grabbed her hands and put them away from her face and laced their fingers together. "I know it'll be hard I ain't an idiot." Levy smiled slightly at this, "I know it'll be hard but we're together ain't we? I would think that be enough."

Levy pressed her lips against each other tightly and let out a long sigh, "I know that" she said as she spoke tiredness lacing every word and Gajeel could feel he said something wrong. "I know that." she repeated as she squeezed his hands, "I'm still scared." she looked up at him then tears building up in her eyes. "I can't help it." it was then that Gajeel hugged her pressing her face into his bare chest, Levy blushed slightly feeling silly since it was such a serious moment.

"I know." he spoke his hands patting down her messy blue hair, "I'm scared too, I try to speak a tough act especially for ya because I don't want ya scared but that's the truth." he pulled back so he could look Levy in the eyes, "Yer not alone in this Levy."

Levy felt her mouth drop slightly and her cheeks burn before she broke their eye contact. "I feel so silly now." she forced a laugh out and then looked back up at him a small smile growing on her lips, "I'm sorry I kept this to myself. I'll try and be more open, I promise." Gajeel smiled back leaning down slightly and pressing his lips against hers.

"Good and ya know what happens if ya break that promise right. I'll arrest ya." and he kissed her again slightly deeper before causing Levy's arms to wrap around his neck. he pulled back then enjoying now the reason Levy's face was flushed was because of him for a good reason.

"Ow!" she whimpered and let go of him laying back into her large pillows her hands on her belly. Gajeel's red eyes widen as he pulled back frozen slightly, it was way too early for this only six months for crying out loud! Levy gave another whimper as the dragon slayers mind whirled around for an answer not noticing her small hand reaching over and grabbing his and placing it against her belly.  
It was then he felt it, a small push against his palm making him snap out of his stupor.

He just felt his kid kick!

Gajeel's eyes widen again as he looked up at Levy who was just smiling tears building up in her eyes again but for a better reason than before. "You feel that?" she said softly, "They've been moving around a lot lately and I thought maybe one was just uncomfortable until yesterday but they seemed to only do this when you weren't here." she shrugged watching as Gajeel stared down in her belly in wonder and then she gasped slightly when he pulled her night shirt up. "Gajeel!" her face turned red then as Gajeel grinned up at her.

"Ya perv, I'm doin' somethin' innocent here." Levy glared him slightly as she held the shirt up watching him intently as he pressed his calloused palm against her belly. Levy couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed, him seeing her body like this wasn't exactly something she enjoyed especially as she got bigger than a usual pregnant woman got since she was having twins.

But Gajeel paid no mind as he stared at her belly his hand rubbing it and then his fingers tracing her growing stretch marks his red eyes looked on in wonder. "Yer amazin' " he whispered which Levy tilted her head slightly.

"Huh?"

"Doing this." he looked up at her then, "carryin' my kids and all. Yer amazing you know that." Levy just laughed slightly.

"I'm not really amazing many women are able to do this." she stopped when she noticed him rolling his eyes. "What?"

"Ya need to learn to take a compliment." Levy blushed slightly at his remark looking away before looking back as he pressed his ear against her belly.

"Can you hear them?" she asked in wonder, she knew dragon slayers had heightened senses and everything but well there was limits to everything.

"Ya." his voice was low even soft as he closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Levy could feel her face soften as she smiled her hand reaching over to touch his exposed side of his head, her fingers brushing through his hair. "I feel like I should be saying that to you sometimes. Putting up with me and everything."

Gajeel sat up then leaning down to her again and again pressing his lips against hers.

"Yer an idiot ya know that." he whispered against her lips. "I should be the one sayin' that." he repeated her words to her.

Levy laughed as she pulled him into a deeper kiss.

With him things would always be okay.


End file.
